


Immortals

by GMMythicalBeast



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anxiety, Death, F/M, M/M, Possible Vampire Link, Sickness, rhink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6672769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GMMythicalBeast/pseuds/GMMythicalBeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link faces a bit of a dilemma... He's dying. No one knows until it's too late. Rhett doesn't know what he'll do without his best friend. However, Link receives a visit from a stranger in his hospital room who's willing to help heal him. (I'm sorry. I'm awful with summaries.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Awkward author here. This is my attempt at making a Rhett and Link fanfiction. I'm sorry if it's not any good. I'm used to role playing. But I hope you enjoy. I've been writing this during chemistry class. I'll try to keep this fic updated.

INTRODUCTION

Link took a long hard look at himself in the bathroom mirror. What had become of him lately? His complexion was pale and clammy, and his eyes were losing their clear blue color in exchange for a stormy grey. He combed his hair back with his fingers, only to end up pulling small chunks of hair out. His nails were becoming weak and yellow, forcing him to hide his hands in his pockets. Link was dying, and he knew it. 

 

A few months back, Link had went in for a doctor’s appointment. Lately he had been having awful headaches. These headaches turned into migraines: migraines so awful that he found himself fainting. Luckily, they had always happened when no one else was around. Link had figured that the migraines were a cause of his anxiety medication. Last time he checked, his meds did come with some extreme and odd side effects. So, naturally he had concluded that the anxiety medication was the pinpoint cause of his suffering. After running many blood tests and CAT scans, the doctor had some devastating news for him. Of course, the medication wasn’t the cause; Link had a brain tumour. It had been growing at an alarming pace, and was getting out of control. The tumour was too big to be taken out. The only option at that point was for him to go through with chemotherapy to try and control the growth, hopefully reducing the size to be taken out. But after a few months of secret visits to the hospital for his treatments, they found that the mass was still growing. Link knew what they were thinking without needing the words said. He was slowly dying. 

The raven-haired man blinked, watching his actions in the mirror. Tears were violently stinging his eyes, threatening to escape. “Don’t do it, Link. Don’t cry… At least not before filming. They’ll know. They always know,” he muttered to himself, gripping the sink as tight as he could. He knew that if he cried, the Mythical Beasts would know. They always knew when something was different. 

 

After another five minutes of self-loathing in the mirror, there was a light knock on the door. He didn’t need to open the door to know who stood behind it. He made sure he looked decent before pulling the door open. A tall blond met him. “You alright, brother? You’ve been in there for a long time.”  
“I’m fine, Rhett.” The shorter friend answered, walking past Rhett. 

“You don’t usually go into the bathroom for thirty minutes.” He urged, following his friend closely.

“Sue me. I was pooping. I’ll make sure to hold it next time.” Link rolled his eyes, grabbing his coffee mug from the counter.

“I’d believe you if you were using the designated poop bathroom. That’s why we have it.”

“It was an emergency.” Rhett grabbed his mug as well, and the two made their way on set.

“As long as you’re okay…” The blond eyed him nervously.

“Jesus Christ, Rhett!” Link exploded, throwing a deathly glare in Rhett’s direction. “I’m fine! Now leave me alone!” He quickly took a gulp of coffee and tried to focus on anything but Rhett… Rhett… He’d be a goner without Link. Tears stung his eyes again, but was saved when Stevie cleared her throat loudly, wanting their attention. Link looked up and scanned her face. She definitely looked a bit frightened. Probably because of Link yelling at Rhett. Everything worried Stevie, and the boys fighting would definitely be enough to keep her awake at night. “Ready?” She spoke, sitting down in her chair behind the cameras. After receiving a nod from both men, the cameras turned on, and Link quickly put on a convincing smile. “Today we ask the age old question: Will it ice cream?”

The Will-It episode was going quite well for once in Link’s opinion. The three food-infused ice creams that they had tried were pretty good so far. He was hoping that it would stay like that, but of course he was wrong. 

“Liver! Will it ice cream?” Both men stared in horror at what they were handed. Liver was Rhett’s kryptonite, and Link definitely wasn’t a fan of this edible organ. The shorter man took a sniff of the cup and immediately dry-heaved. It didn’t help that he was already feeling incredibly nauseous from his latest chemo treatment. He knew that the rest of the episode wasn’t going to be pretty.

“Come on, man! You can do it! We can do this!” Rhett patted Link’s back. He could tell that his friend was about to go into some full blown story to help him eat it. Typical Rhett. “We are vikings.” Yep. Link was correct. “We’ve been asail for three years. We’ve just gotten back home to land. Victory! Victory!” He screamed, making the raven-haired man choke back laughter. He rose the clear cup of lumpy brown ice cream into the air. “This here is our victory dinner. Our hairy wives cooked it for us. Slaving over the stove all day. We must eat it!” He rose his spoon. “Come on, my brother! My viking brother! Raise thy spoon!” He lifted up Link’s arm. “There we go.” Link was visibly shaking. He could already feel his stomach rejecting the material, and it wasn’t even passed his lips yet. “On three?” He asked, receiving a nod from Rhett. “One.” Rhett grunted putting it closer to his bearded face. “Two.” The crew counted for them, with shit-eating grins. Oh, Link would force them to try this later. “Three!” They all shouted. Link immediately shoved it into his mouth, only for his entire body to react. Soon he was vomiting into his personalised trash can. Rhett put his untouched spoon back into the cup. “Dang, Link. You okay…?” He was answered with more vomiting sound effects. “Someone get him some water, please…” Rhett was looking more and more worried. Link never had reactions like these. Sure, he dry-heaved a lot, but never this bad. Never to the point of projectile vomiting. Chase set a glass down in front of Rhett, earning a small nod from the dirty blond. Soon Link looked up, wiping his mouth off on his sleeve. He went to stand up, instead the opposite happening. The shorter friend was falling back, heading towards the floor. There was a crash, and the bright studio lights went pitch black. Rhett’s worried yells were quickly reduced to painful silence.


	2. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link doesn't want to say his goodbyes. At least not now.

Chapter Two: Goodbye

Link awoke to the sound of muffled sobs and sniffles. He fluttered his eyes open, letting them adjust to the harsh light that ran into the room. When his eyes adjusted, he was met with a bland white hospital room; pretty similar to all the others he had ever been in. In fact, it was quite odd how the ambiance of a hospital room could change with occasion. When Link’s children were born, hospital rooms became comforting homes for him and his wife as they cared for their new little miracle. There was a sense of hospitality and familiarity. However, when Link’s grandparents passed away a few years ago, the hospital room, despite the white walls and pretty flowers, seemed dark and depressing. It felt as if it was slowly suffocating him, and that everything would be okay as soon as he left the room. That’s why he hated hospital rooms. They were just as bipolar as his old step dad, Jimmy. One moment Jimmy was a fantastic guy, and the next he was cornering Link into a wall, threatening to leave him in the woods. Luckily his mom divorced him when he was fourteen. Right when she had found out about Jimmy abusing Link, he and his daughter were out before they could say ‘Lord help us now.’

Link turned his head to the side, only to cause a strike of pain throughout his skull. His eyes met his family: Christy, his three kids, and Rhett. He figured that Rhett sent Jessie and his two home for the night. Judging by the sun outside of the window, it was nearing the evening hours. 

Rhett was sobbing silently into his hands. His oldest, Lillian, was doing the same, except she had her arms wrapped firmly around Rhett. His middle child, Lincoln, was staring blankly at the floor, though his cheeks were wet from falling tears. Christy sat next to his hospital bed, a tissue in one hand, being held to her puffy red eyes, and a sleeping Lando on her lap. Link had figured that the little guy cried himself to sleep. “Hey…” Link tried, putting on a small smile. He couldn’t stand to see his family so upset. It definitely wasn’t helping him feel any better. A loud yet muffled sob came from Rhett’s direction, almost as he was about to speak. “Why-” The blond man tried, but was cut off with yet another cry. “Why wouldn’t you tell us, Linkster? Why didn’t you tell us?” His voice rose with anger. “ We are family! We tell each other everything! How could you have been so selfish not to have told us?!” He tried to glare, but ended up breaking down again. Christy put up her hand to stop him from saying anything else. “That’s enough, Rhett. It wasn’t his fault.” Her voice was calm and collected, but her face oozed sorrow. Her eyes were red and irritated from crying, and she looked utterly tired and drained. She feared sleeping, thinking that her husband would pass away while she slept. 

Link swallowed harshly. He could feel his throat tightening up as it usually did whenever he was about to cry. “Rhett… I know you’re mad… I never mentioned this because I thought I could fight it. I thought I could win… I tried… And I tried to mention it to you, but there was never a time when it seemed appropriate. What was I to do? What? We’re sitting in our office, and I’m just supposed to bring it up like: Hey. I have a brain tumour. It’s fatal. There’s nothing else the doctors can do but to wait. I’ll be dead within the next few months. No biggy… No. I just couldn’t bring myself to tell anyone. How do you tell the ones you love that you’re dying? That you’re about to leave behind a twelve year old, a ten year old, and a five year old? How am I supposed to tell my best friend of thirty years that I’m about to pass away. That we’ve been inseparable for thirty years, and now I’m leaving him alone for the rest of his life?” The whole room, including Link, was crying harder. “That one day, the Mythical Beasts are going to wake up to an episode of just Rhett. Rhett having to explain that his work partner has died. Rhett having to break the news to millions… I never told anyone, because I never knew how. But now you all know, so you can cool it.” He turned his head more so he could make eye contact with everyone. “I’m sorry.” Christy reached over and grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly. “Please, baby. There’s nothing to be sorry about. God’s doing this for a reason. He needs you in Heaven.” She tried, giving him a warm smile. Christy was always so religious, and he loved that about her. She had hope. Hope for the world. Hope for afterlife. Link had nothing. He had never been religious. Maybe it was because his church preached hate against gays, and Link found himself being attracted to the same sex. Maybe because he always prayed. He prayed for a better life. He prayed that his parents had never split up. He prayed that he could be better than Rhett at something, Anything. Everything that he had ever prayed for had never come true. So he had lost belief. He’d go to church and space out for an hour. Hell, one time he snuck out of the service to give a blow job to a friend. Even if there was a God, Link was convinced that he’d go to Hell. 

Link shook himself out of thought and returned a smile to his beautiful wife, a tear slowly rolling down his cheek. “Thank you, darlin’. You make everything better.” He lifted her hand to his lips and pressed a soft kiss to her knuckles. “My gosh. I love you. So much.” He looked over at his daughter who had finally looked over at him. A loud sob escaped. “Please, daddy… Please don’t die…” She returned to sobbing. Link couldn’t help but to frown. “I’m sorry, Lil, but I’m dying.I can’t fight it anymore. I can’t. It hurts too much, but having to leave y’all makes it hurt even worse.”

Christy squeezed his hand. “Now, I love you with all of my heart and soul. You’re the love of my life… But I don’t want you sticking around for us. You can pass, baby. No one will hate you for it. Once you see that light, you take it. Tell your grandpa that I miss him. Give him hugs from me.” She choked up. “I want you to feel better, honey. Go see God. He wants to see you.” Link nodded and kissed the back of her hand. “But I don’t want to go.”

“But you need to, Link.” She replied. “There’s no sense in hurting yourself to stay here. If you can’t fight it anymore, surrender. No one will hate you for it.”

He combed his fingers through Lando’s blond hair. “He will… He’s a daddy’s boy. It’ll be my fault that I’m gone. He’ll see me as a villain.” He watched Lando smile under Link’s touch. “I was his favorite. The boy sobbed every day that I left for work until recently. And I still see his lip quiver when I walk outta that door.” He sighed and turned his head away. “I wrote a will. A few months ago, actually. It’s in my desk at work. Green envelope. Can’t miss it. And I have money squared away. You should be set. Won’t need to work.” He could tell Christy was sobbing silently again. “My goodbyes are in there. Letters for everyone. I can’t say my goodbyes right now , and I don’t really want to listen to them either.” Link closed his eyes. “Give my love to Jessie and the boys. I think I’m gonna go back to sleep, and I don’t think I’ll wake up again. I love you all…” He mumbled, his brain beginning to shut off. He had been dying the past few minutes, the tumour was taking over. He couldn't think. He was forgetting how to breathe. His life was ending. Soon, Link had fallen into a deep sleep. 

Twenty minutes had passed and Charles Lincoln Neal was deceased.


	3. New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this seems rushed. I really wanted to update before bed. It's currently 1:30 AM, and I must be up at 5 am.

Chapter 3: New Beginnings

He could see the light above him. It looked so beautiful. So crystal clear. He could feel the warmth envelope him as it got closer. The smell of flowers and springtime washed over him. He felt amazing. Happiness rushed through him as the light was almost on him. His head felt weightless. He felt weightless. Soon, his spirit had escaped his body…

Or at least it had tried.

Now he felt pain jolting through his body. Coldness. Contamination. Poison! He was being poisoned… His soul couldn’t move. He was trying! He could see his grandparents waving impatiently, but the light was disappearing. His surroundings were becoming clear again. White. He saw white… Except… He also saw darkness. Perhaps a dark room? Indeed! That was it. He was in a dark room. And the pain! By God, the surging pain was pulsing through his veins. He could feel it. It was coming from something sharp in his neck. It felt like little daggers… Teeth… Yes! He was being bitten by something. Then it went pitch black again  
\-----------------------

 

After Link had passed, the doctor urged them to go home and get rest. They could come back tomorrow and say their pre-funeral goodbyes. So, the Neals and the McLaughlins went home. Link’s corpse was left on a slab in the morgue. 

The morgue was a dark and empty place. Filled with dead bodies and random body parts. It was the perfect place for monsters to roam. Indeed they did. From demons to banshees, the evil lurked about. No sane person could stand being down there for more than ten minutes. Except for one man. 

A tall, slim man strode through the hospital, down flights of stairs, and down a corridor. He opened a bolted metal door in one trial. The man looked around, sniffing around for something to drink. He needed blood. He opened a fridge, but was disappointed only to find a few organs. That wouldn’t do. Finally. In the corner, he found a man with raven-hair. A handsome man, in fact. The tall man ran his hands down the corpse’s naked chest. “Now aren’t you a prize…” For some reason, he found great interest in the corpse. It was just some dead guy, yeah. But he saw potential. Potential in a business partner. 

He put his ear to the man’s chest. Three hours since the heart had last beaten. It still had a chance. A chance at restarting… Well, the man at least… 

Two sharp fangs sprang out from the vampire’s mouth. He placed a kiss to the white flesh of neck, and quickly sank his fangs in. Venom rushed out, beginning to fill the veins of his prize. The body under his teeth began to jerk slightly, proving that he was indeed right. The raven-haired man could still wake up. Minutes passed before he came back up, putting his fangs away. He sat in a chair across from his new partner, waiting for it to wake.  
\-------------------

The pain had finally subsided. Link couldn’t feel his body working, yet he still felt wonderful. He opened his eyes, meeting a tall ceiling with very few lights. Where was he? He went to get up slowly, but instead sprung up and landed on his feet. “The hell?” He muttered to himself. Link looked around and jumped back when he saw a man staring at him. 

“Nice to see that you’ve finally awoken. How are you feeling?” The man who spoke had an old Hollywood accent. He was… Strange… With short brown hair, glowing red eyes, and sharp canine teeth. Was he even human?

“I… I feel thirsty. I need something. But not water.” He felt his body stiffening. He needed something. He smelled something… Something delicious. 

“Is this what you’re looking for?” The man held up a flask with a red liquid inside. Link wasn’t even sure what it was, but he found himself nodding excitedly and walking closer to the strange man.

“Well well well… Come here. Sit.” He smirked and patted his lap. “We need to have a chat before I hand this over…” Yet again, Link found himself obeying and sliding onto the man’s lap. “Yes?” He answered with desperation.

“My name is Jared, and I am your alpha. Alpha vampire, that is. I made you, I did.” He smiled proudly and pressed kisses to Link’s neck, scraping his fangs across the skin, causing Link to moan. “And that means that you are to obey me. Now… I won’t ask for a lot. Just the occasional booty call.” He chuckled at his own joke. “What may I call you, sexy?” He ran his fingers over Link’s thighs. The raven-haired man blushed when he realized that he was completely naked. “I-I’m Link. Link Neal…” Jared smiled sinfully he kissed Link’s ear. “Link Neal…” He hissed. “I could get used to that.” He ran his hand lightly over Link’s stiffening length. “Well, aren’t you a naughty one?” Link found himself nodding. “Please. I need to drink…” 

Jared tilted Link’s head back to get a good look at him. “I suppose you have been good… Open.” 

He instinctively opened for his alpha. Jared hummed happily and tipped the contents of the vial into his mouth. Link moaned as the liquid rushed over his tongue. He drank the contents and let out a whimper when it was all over. Jared got up and pushed Link off of his lap sending the smaller man tumbling to the floor. 

“I gotta go, sexy. I’ll keep in touch, alright. Get some clothes on and get outta here. The next guy’s shift starts in thirty. You better get outta here by then.” Jared pressed his lips to Link’s. “Stay safe. You’re my precious new prize. Plus, I still need to know how you are in bed.” Jared winked and turned to leave. “I’m expecting great things from you, Link. Great things.” Jared sung as he walked away, leaving Link to himself, just wanting more. More of that liquid. More of Jared. And more information.

He struggled to look for clothes in the morgue. All he could find were lab coats and aprons. Finally he stumbled upon a box labeled “Charles Lincoln Neal”. He grabbed the contents, as well as the medical records in it, and made his way for the doors. Finally, realization hit him. He was supposed to be dead. He was dead to the world… What would he tell Christy?


	4. Return Home

Link stumbled out of the hospital doors and out into the street in front of him, He knew he had no car, and his phone had been long dead- so he began to walk. He could feel the sensation of his skin burning under the sun. It felt as if he was getting an awful sunburn within seconds. He continued to walk down the road, despite the burning. He didn’t know where to go nor what to do. However, he did know that the studio was the closest building from the hospital.

After an hour of painful walking, he stood in front of the medium-sized building, discretely hid from the public. They loved the Mythical Beasts, but they didn’t want busloads of them unloading at their studio everyday. Even YouTubers need privacy.

Luckily Link did not see any cars in the parking lot, nor on the road. He walked up to the door, avoiding the security cameras around the premises. He tried the doorknob, but of course, it did not open. He walked around the building, trying to find something- anything- that would open. Finally he found himself climbing a tree and launching himself through an open window. 

Link skidded across a desk, sending a computer flying to the ground in a loud crash. “Fuck!” He muttered under his breath. He sighed sadly, looking at a picture of himself that Rhett had on his desk. A piece of paper peaked out from under the frame. His pale hands pulled the paper over to himself. It was titled, “Link’s Eulogy.” He teared up at the sight and started to read the paper scrawled with Rhett’s sloppy handwriting.

“Link wasn’t just my best friend. He was my brother. He was my life. We grew up together… Of course you all probably know that… I honestly don’t know how I’ll live without you, man. Thirty-two years together. Non-stop. We did everything together, and now I have to do everything alone… Please don’t be gone, Link. Come back.” There was a line through the next line. “I need you. I never got to tell you how I really feel about you…” The raven-haired man couldn’t read anymore. He threw the paper down and collapsed into the chair, sobbing into his hands. “I’m so sorry, Rhett! I’m so sorry!” He sobbed, choking on his words.  
Link curled up in Rhett’s chair, wrapping himself up in the taller man’s grey jacket that almost got a waiter fired. He breathed in the blond’s musky scent, feeling his body relax. Rhett was the only person that could always get Link to calm down. He had had many panic attacks in his life that could’ve been fatal if his giant friend wasn’t there. The man sat wrapped up in the jacket for hours. He didn’t even notice that he had fallen asleep as he dreamt about his best friend.

That night, Link was awoken by small footsteps and whistling from downstairs. He didn’t have to see the face to know that the footsteps belonged to Stevie Levine. He quietly sat up, listening intently to the tune she hummed. It was “Hey There Delilah” by the Plain White T’s. He had to smile at that. Stevie always made the small things be amazing things. That’s what he loved about Stevie. She could turn a blade of grass into a garden. 

He crept out of the room and on to the stairs. There he saw Stevie sitting on the couch with a coffee mug in her hand. Both her and Link jumped when her phone started to play “Impossible Year” by Panic! At the Disco. She quickly grabbed the phone and forced it to her ear. “Oh hello, Christy. How are you holding up, dear?” Her voice was soft, not wanting to upset the widow. “What?!” Her face instantly filled with worry. “What do you mean Link’s body is gone?” She got up from the couch. “How the hell does a hospital lose a fucking body?!... Yes ma’am. I’ll watch my language.” She blushed, causing Link to giggle to himself. “Yeah… I’ll tell the crew. Bye.” She hung up and slammed her fists on the wall. “Oh Link… Poor Link…” She teared up and instantly took to curling up on the couch. She usually did this when she was about to have a full blown panic attack. “We’ll find your body for you, buddy…” 

“Found it.” Link smiled and stepped down from the steps and into the room. She slowly looked up and greeted him with a full blown, blood curdling, glass shattering scream. Enzo ran away from her and up the stairs. Link’s red eyes searched the room and then Stevie. “Shush!” His eyes were full of fear. “Stop screaming, Stevie! Please!” He stepped closer to her. Stevie responded by jumping up and kicking him in the balls. He stood there unfazed. 

“But you’re… You’re… Dead…” She cried, starting to circle Link like a lion circles its prey. “We saw you dead on a slab.” She poked his bicep and then his chest, looking him up and down. “You can’t be real.” He smiled, flashing her his fangs. “My body went missing, and now I’m standing right in front of you. What might you deduce from that?” She shook her head.

“You can’t be real.”

“Oh but I am. Flesh and soul… If I still have one…” He blushed.

“This… It… But you can’t be here!” She stared at his fangs in disbelief. “You’re a-!”

“Vampire?” He couldn’t help but to grin. “Yes.”

She slowly backed up, trying to get away from him. “Please… Please don’t hurt me!” She reached for Enzo who had finally come back downstairs. Link could see her shaking from fear. 

“I won’t hurt you, Stevie. I promise. I would never: even if you smell really good… But you’re my friend. Hell, you’re like my little sister. You’re family.” He stuck his hand out for Stevie’s. She scanned her eyes over him, suddenly realising that he was in fact real, and was indeed a vampire. Her blue eyes softened from fear to a state of relaxation. She took his hand and pulled him into a hug. “I’m so glad you’re back, Link.” He felt tears roll off of her cheek and onto his neck. She gripped him tightly, inhaling the familiar scent of shaving cream and a feminine rose scent. She deduced a while ago that it was most likely the soap that his wife used, so he used it as well. 

“I missed you so much.” She sobbed into his shirt. Link picked her up and sat her on the couch. “Please don’t cry. Everything is alright.” She shook her head. “No. Link.... Rhett is a mess…” She gripped on to a pillow and held it to her chest as a sense of security. “I… He tried to kill himself last night.” Link felt his chest tighten up. ”I walked into the bathroom and there I saw him-” she was cut off by Link. “Better get them over here then. Time to know that I’m back.” He got up and headed to the stairs. “Call them and tell them that there’s an emergency. I’m going to go freshen up.”

“Please Jesse.” Stevie spoke into her phone. “I need you all over here right now. It’s an emergency!... I… No! No emergency vehicles are needed. Just you, Rhett, Christy, and the kids. It’s important… Thank you so much! See you then.”

Stevie jogged up the stairs, Enzo following at her heals. “Link. They are on their way.” She knocked on the bathroom door. “You okay in there?”

Link breathed in and watched himself in the mirror. He had shed his clothing and stood in nothingness, looking at his reflection. His skin looked way too pale and flawless. The coat of chest hair was no longer existent. He actually had chest muscles, which never had happened to him before. He was… Hot? He was definitely perfect. He didn’t even need his glasses. His vision was better than 20/20. However, he liked the way he looked in glasses, so he kept them on. Link ran his hands over his cheeks, feeling absolutely no stubble. He hadn’t shaved in nearly six days. He should’ve been looking barbaric by now. A knock sounded at the door, disturbing his thoughts. “You didn’t answer me. Are you okay?” The raven-haired man sighed loudly. “Yeah. I’m fine. Great actually.” He checked out his muscles as he spoke. Link smiled in the mirror, looking at his canines. They were always sharper than the average person’s canine teeth, but now they were longer and dagger-like. Now he’d definitely be biting his lip twenty-four seven. His eyes were no longer the color of the sky. Instead they were as red as blood, and glowed in the night. He didn’t even look like himself. He was the perfect monstrous version of his older self.

Stevie knocked again, “They should be here soon. Get ready.” The stairs creaked as she returned to the ground floor. The red-eyed monster stared at himself once more before changing into a new pair of jeans and a black Star Wars shirt. He could hear the heavy footsteps of his best friend coming up the stairs. Stevie’s light footsteps quickly chased after him. “No! Use the other bathroom! That one is- DON’T!” It was too late. Rhett was staring face-to-face with his dead friend. The dirty blond stood there open-mouthed, watching his dead friend slide off of the counter. “Hey Rhett!” Link smiled widely, giving him his cutest smile. “Sorry. I couldn’t stay away. Being dead is too boring.” He chuckled at his own lame joke. Rhett replied by booking it out of the room, running downstairs as fast as he could. “Guys! Guys!” He yelled childishly, clambering clumsily down the steps. “I just saw the ghost of Link! He was in the bathroom!” Jesse stared at her husband, watching him collapse on the bottom step in a rage of tears. Locke and Shepherd both averted their eyes. They couldn’t stand seeing their father so upset. They were all used to seeing it happen. Rhett cried daily. In fact, he cried almost every ten minutes. He was a mess. And no wonder, too! His best friend- his brother- passed away. She was trying her best to make everything better, but she knew that that was impossible. The rest of their lives was going to be hell no matter what luck came to the family. Rhett would always be broken, and his family would always be suffering because of it. She walked over to him, sitting on the steps and rubbing his back. “I don’t think he was up there, baby. He’s in Heaven.” Rhett sobbed into his hands. “He was there! It was real! Stevie saw him too!” Jesse looked up in alarm when Lily screamed at the top of her lungs. Jesse followed her eyes, only to nearly have a heart attack. There on the steps in front of her and her husband stood Lily’s deceased father. She began to shake. The brunette woman stood up, slowly backing away. “Oh my God…” 

Link smiled brightly. “Hey guys! How are ya?” Both Lily and Lincoln got up and ran to behind the couch. Christy was paralyzed with shock, and the crew stood there looking dumbfounded. “I’m not a freaking ghost! I’m real! I promise!” He tried to calm them down. “Please. Stop screaming.” He looked at Lily, who was still losing her mind over her zombie dad. He placed his head in his hands. “It’s too loud.” He could tell that his hearing was heightened as well. Everything seemed to be twice as loud as it had ever been before. His giant friend started to squish him in the world’s tightest embrace. Link slowly wrapped his arms around him, and laid his head in the crook of Rhett’s neck. “I don’t care how you did it, but I’m glad you’re back.” He whispered, barely audible to the human ear. “Just let me hold you. Let me enjoy you before I wake up.” Link felt tears sting his eyes. “But I am real. You’re not dreaming.” 

“You’re not real, and that’s alright.”

“But-” Rhett cut him off by pulling him into a passionate kiss. Everyone in the room let out a very loud gasp. He only pulled away to speak again. “And since you’re not real,” he brushed a piece of hair out of Link’s face. “That means I can tell you how I really feel about you.” He kissed him again, pushing him up against the wall. Link replied with a deep moan, enjoying every second of it. However, Jesse came over and yanked Rhett back. “Rhett Mclaughlin! You’re not fucking dreaming! Now don’t you ever kiss a man on the lips ever again!” Rhett blushed bright red, finally coming to the moment and realising that he wasn’t dreaming. “Um…”

Link smirked and walked down the last few steps. “Took you thirty years to do that. Only thirty long years of me waiting for that.” He chuckled and pulled Christy in for a hug. He felt her body relax. She knew he was real. She knew. “Daddy?” Lando yanked on his pant leg. He pulled away from his wife to get on his knees to be eye level with his youngest son. “Yes, love?” Lando’s face instantly brightened, and he launched himself at his dad. Link caught him and picked him up. “Daddy!” He squealed with glee. Link found his kids and walked to them. “May I have a hug?” They both looked at each other before wrapping their arms around him. They relaxed as well.

Chase stood up and stood in front of Link to be seen. “How did you do it?” The red-eyed man pointed to the bite mark on his neck. “Vampires are real.” That’s all he needed to say for the room of people to look at one-another with both curiosity and fear. Some of the crew backed away. Stevie, however, finally came down the steps. “Guys. It’s true. Link is a vampire, but he won’t hurt you. Trust him. I did.”

Rhett walked over, still as red as a tomato. “So… About that kiss…” Link stopped him. “That kiss was what I needed. It proved how you truly feel about me, and I feel the same about you.” Jesse and Christy both looked annoyed by this, especially when Link kissed his cheek. He set his five year old down and looked at the crew. “So… Shall we film a video?”


	5. Mythical Announcement From Rhett and Link

“So, Mythical Beasts…” Rhett sat on set in front of the camera. Link stood to the side, nervously drumming his fingers on a table top. “As you may have learned by now, Link passed away from a brain tumor the other night. Well… He actually isn’t dead, and we would like to leave the statement there. We are not taking any questions at this moment in time. Good Mythical Morning will be moving on like normal. Expect new episodes in the upcoming week.” Link moved on to the set and sat down next to his best friend. “And we have some really great things coming your way, okay?” He gave a cute and wide smile. “I am very excited!” Rhett looked at him and blushed. “How is he always so damn adorable?” Rhett thought to himself, trying to scan his eyes over Link’s body without making it obvious on camera. “So, stay your mythical best! This has been a mythical announcement from your friends at Mythical Entertainment. Ciao!”Link waved and grinned at the camera before his face returned to a blank expression, completely emotionless, or at least to the naked eye. “That was… Surprisingly easy.” He nodded, turning to Rhett. He probably shouldn’t have, because he felt his body jolt when he met Rhett’s stare. Rhett was just so attractive and handsome and just… Utterly irresistible. “Wouldn’t you agree that that was easy?” Rhett just smiled at him with a small nod of the head. “Yeah, man. I just hope we don’t lose subscribers because people think we’re lying.” He itched the back of his head. “Well, they can deal with me if they think we’re lying… I-I mean…” He let out a deep sigh. “I just wish I could tell the Mythical Beasts the truth. They deserve to know the truth, man-”

“But that would only put you in-” Rhett cut Link off, but Link did the same to him.

“Danger. I know. Because believe it or not, there are vampire hunters out there, and if I just tell the world that I am a blood sucking monster…” Link’s voice filled with worry. “I already died once. I don’t wanna die again, Rhett. It’s not pleasant.”  
Rhett quickly pulled him into a hug, catching the smaller man off guard. Link melted into the hug, letting every tense muscle in his body relax. The blond held him against his chest, not caring about the stares from the crew and their families. They were both broken. They’d need each other to even try to get through the pain in which Link’s death had caused.


	6. Background

Later that night, the video got posted and Link was driving his family home. The studio wasn’t too far of a drive from his house, but it still took a decent amount of time. It took a while to even leave the studio, because Lando, a daddy’s boy, refused to even get in the car with Link. His argument was that his daddy was really a zombie, and he didn’t want to die. It took a considerable amount of promising for Lando to finally believe him. But when he did, Link lifted him into the minivan, strapped him into a car seat, and kissed his blond head of hair. “I love you, Lando. Zombies can’t love.” Lando giggled and kissed Link’s cheek. “I love you too, Daddy.” He hummed and wrapped his arms around Link’s neck. That made the vampire smile. He wouldn’t have been able to live with himself if his youngest hated him. After the two embraced, he got in the driver’s seat and drove his family home. 

Rhett didn’t trust Link going home without him by his side. Anything could happen. What if someone hunted him down? Or the police take him in for faking a death and wasting hospital time? Or the government captures him and takes him in to be tested on because he magically came back to life? All he could do was hope. He couldn’t protect Link twenty-four-seven. Link wasn’t his husband. Link had a wife. He was just Link’s friend. Rhett nervously chewed his bottom lip the whole car ride home. He wanted to whip the car around and follow Link, hold Link, protect Link. That was his job… Or… That’s at least what he thought.

Rhett didn’t want to go home. He didn’t want to deal with Jessie and the kids. Jessie would just yell at him for kissing Link, and the kids would just be playing Minecraft on the Xbox. Rhett was just useless at home. He honestly didn’t want this life. He wanted to run away with Link. The wives could go back to North Carolina and be with their families and friends. Christy and Jessie loved LA, but they’d always be Lillingtonians. However, to be honest, Rhett and Link both preferred California more than North Carolina. Sure, Buies Creek would always be home, but it would never compare to how amazing California had been for them. California may not have had the same hospitality factor as the good ol’ South, but it had it’s own amazing factors. In Fuquay-Varina, one would look silly and outlandish for performing in the streets. That was weird. However, in California, eccentric was the normal. Los Angeles, in Rhett’s opinion, was where the weirdos and fuck-ups lived. People went there for support… And also to get dreams crushed… But that was normal. In LA, you have to fail to succeed. Rhett and Link learned that when they packed up everything and left North Carolina to film Commercial Kings. They thought the show would be a success, and that would be their living… However, IFC never renewed the show after season one. They had literally forced their families to move out to California for nothing. It was a miracle that their YouTube channel started to pick up even more. It would’ve sucked to have to move back to North Carolina and tell everyone that they were failures. Rhett’s father would’ve been right. They had big dreams. Too big for reality.

They had a comfy life in California. They had their own profession. No one told them what to do. (Of course, besides Stevie.) People have told them to never use babies or animals in videos. What did they do? Use babies and animals. 

In North Carolina, they were always limited. That was another reason why they didn’t want to go back permanently. Plus, Link didn’t need to go back. Buies Creek held too many bad memories for the raven-haired man. Every time they had gone back home, Link was triggered. He never told anyone besides Rhett, though. He was triggered by his old life where his step-dad, Jimmy, had abused and raped him for years. Jimmy was the reason why Link was depressed and suicidal. Link had even turned to drugs when he was sixteen so he could erase the torment from his life. But it never worked. Four overdoses and over-cut wrists later, and Link was in a mental hospital for a month. Rhett would never be able to forget that. The multiple years of fearing that he would walk into Link’s room and find him dead. It was all because of Jimmy. Link was the happiest guy that Rhett knew before the abuse happened. Link got better over time. When Sue, his mother, got remarried, it was after Link had eloped with Christy. Lewis, her husband, was a really good man. He was great with his grand kids, and he was always ecstatic to help Rhett and Link with videos. Link didn’t love him, but he also didn’t hate him. 

Link just didn’t have a good life. He wasn’t the best at anything. He was decent at school, but that was about it back then. Rhett was great at everything, but that’s because his parents pushed him to do his best. God forbid he come home with a B+. He would’ve been grounded for weeks until that B+ would have turned into an A. Rhett was also good at almost every sport. Pretty much every sport except swimming. He was a fast swimmer because of his height, but he could never do flips or dives due to his height and long legs, also his back. He just got all tangled up with his limbs, and looked like a fish out of water. But that didn’t bother Rhett. He could still play every other sport. He was pretty good at soccer. Everyone is Buies Creek played on the soccer team at least once. Soccer, to much surprise, was the number one sport in Buies Creek. Link played on the soccer team throughout high school. Rhett’s dad used to be the announcer, but he was fired for only commenting on Link the whole game. Link would be sitting on the bench, and Rhett’s dad would comment things like, “Coach should put Link in!” Or, “Look at Link Neal on the bench. He looks bored and ready. Put Link Neal in, Coach.” Or when Link was on the field for once, he’d say things like, “And look at the Linkster standin there! Give the Linkster a round of applause!” So naturally, Mr McLaughlin was fired from that job. Link only scored two goals his whole high school soccer career, and both were complete accidents.

Besides soccer, Rhett was on the golf team once. He mostly just chewed tobacco with the team. Not a very good thing for teenagers to do, but everyone did it back then. Rhett wasn’t amazing at golf. What Rhett was good at, however, was basketball. Rhett had the perfect height for a basketball player, and it wasn’t a strain on his back. Being a tall guy, Rhett always knew from a young age that he had a limitation on his back. No football, because that would’ve resulted in him getting tackled and injuring his back forever. Basketball didn’t usually injure people. The only injury he got his whole basketball career wasn’t even the sport’s fault. It happened because his coach was mad at Rhett for making the wrong play on the court, so he made Rhett sit the bench as a punishment. Rhett definitely wasn’t used to being benched. He was the best player at Harnett Central High. (In fact, he still, to this day, holds the record for the most amount of three-pointers scored in a single season. His record was seventy-seven three pointers.) So, naturally, Rhett was never benched. As Rhett walked to the bench from the court, he used his fueled up anger and frustration to kick the bleachers with all of his might… Well… That kick of anger caused him to hurt his ankle. Luckily it wasn't bad enough to keep him from playing and training, but he did have to wear a cast to keep his ankle from being injured any worse. Rhett was the best player around. Kentucky State University offered him a full ride scholarship, but he turned it down. The blood oath.

When Rhett and Link were nine years old, they made a blood oath. They promised that no matter what, they’d do everything together. So, out on a rock next to a cow pasture, they grabbed a shard of glass from the ground, not even thinking about germs or diseases, and cut the palms of their hands and bled onto a piece of paper. Link carried that piece of paper in his wallet for two years before he lost the whole wallet. 

The oath, after that day, went unmentioned. They both still continued to think about it, however. For, when Rhett was a senior, him and Link decided that they’d go to North Carolina State and become engineers. His father wasn’t upset over his choice, but Rhett knew he was disappointed. Rhett knew that his dad wanted at least one of his kids to be a successful basketball player. His older brother, Cole, was definitely good at basketball, but not as good as Rhett. It didn’t matter anyways, because Rhett started to wane interest in basketball towards his Junior year when him and Link started a band called the Wax Paper Dogz. He began to focus more on making music with Link rather than doing his hourly basketball drills outside with his dad. Both him and Link were the main singers, but after a while it was a bit difficult to do. So, Rhett picked up the guitar and taught himself how to play. As simple as that. The band had some decent popularity.They got the girls, and they had some nice gigs, like the Lillington County Fair. From rap to country music- natural hair to bleached hair- the band went through its phases, but died out after high school. Rhett and Link never did stop making music together. They’d write little ditties and songs that they sung for their families when they went back home for the holidays. Despite not being very religious, they wrote a few Christian songs to please Sue and Diane (Rhett’s mom). Just like everyone in Lillington, everyone was a hardcore Christian. The fag hating ones too, much to Link Neal’s excitement… 

Their moms used to always send them to church camp in the summer. It was just mornings to afternoons. Rhett was fine with it. Growing up under strict religious rules usually meant that the teenagers were rebellious. Church parties during church camp usually meant spiked punch, drug deals, make out rooms, teenagers having sex, and a lot of touching. One time he went to the bathroom, only to find Link giving some boy a hand job. Rhett could never get that image out of his head. Link in that compromising position was damn sexy. He would give anything to be in that position. Link’s hands wrapped around his member... But he was straight. Or at least that’s what he had been telling himself for the past twenty-some years. He was straight and married. He totally didn’t jack off in the shower to the image of Link blowing him. That totally never happened… Or Rhett pining Link against the wall and having Link his way. Never… he was one hundred percent straight. 

Rhett pulled into his driveway, looking grimly at his house. Jessie and the kids were already home, and most likely in bed. He turned off his car and put his head on his steering wheel. He just didn’t want to go inside. He wanted to be with Link, but Link was happily married. Plus Rhett was completely heterosexual.

Rhett began to climb out of his car when he saw his oldest son, Locke, standing at the window with Barbara in his arms. He put on a fake smile and headed inside.

“Daddy! Daddy!” Shepard ran out of his room and full speed into Rhett’s legs.”I lost a tooth!” The small blond exclaimed and showed Rhett a new hole in his teeth. He already had lost four teeth in the past month. This kid was quick at losing teeth. 

“Good job, bud!” Rhett ruffled his hair with his big hands, still faking the excitement and enthusiasm. “Everything would be different if these kids were mine and Link’s.” Rhett thought to himself, imagining Shepard with Link’s stupid grin. He quickly brought himself out of that thought and to the reality where he had two sons with Jessie McLaughlin. “Let’s get you two to bed, okay? It’s gettin awfully late.” 

And so they did. Rhett tucked the boys back in bed before climbing into the King size bed with Jessie, his beautiful and wonderful wife. (The King was the only mattress, besides the California King, that could fit his height of six foot nine.) Rhett scoffed at that. Link was more beautiful and wonderful...He turned away from his wife so he could stare at the wall.


	7. Link and Christy

Link got home shortly after he had left the studio. He unloaded his tired and cranky kids from the Child Transportation Device (he hated saying minivan), and marched them inside. One by one, they hugged him and went to their bedrooms. Link sighed, causing Christy to wrap her arms around her husband’s waist from behind. “I’m glad you’re back, baby. The past two days have been the hardest I’ve ever endured.” Link nodded and turned around to embrace her small frame. He loved the feeling of her soft blonde hair against his neck. He kissed her head and smiled. “I’m sorry for even leaving.” He met her beautiful glance. “I’m glad you’re not scared of me. I’m a blood sucking monster.” Her eyes didn’t even change. She showed no hint of fright. “I’ll admit that you do smell so… Captivating and alluring… But I have self-control. I am composed." Christy smirked and kissed his jawline. “How about we go to bed, honey?” She gently lifted his hand in her own and led him to their bedroom. “That sounds good, baby.” Link pulled her into a kiss before sinking down into bed with his gorgeous wife. 

Link met Christy in college at North Carolina State University. She was walking by him on her way to a class when clumsy Link slammed right into her. The beautiful blonde flew back and hit her head on the sidewalk. She had to go to the emergency room because of him, but he never left her side the entire time. Luckily Christy didn’t sue. Instead she gave Link her room number. 

A few days after the accident, he met her at her dorm, and took her on a lovely lunch date. Or at least it was lovely to two broke college students. He took her to a Subway down the road and bought her a sandwich. The two took their lunch to a nearby park and sat in the grass to eat. They hit it off. Somehow she really liked the goofy man. Christy loved Link’s sense of humor, because unlike all of the other guys she had dated, he had a clean sense of humor. Other guys she dated had no censor, and she wanted nothing to do with men who couldn’t control what came out of their mouths. Plus, if her dad would’ve met a boyfriend who just used one curse word, they would’ve been banned from the White house. (Not the White House, but her last name was White. Christy White.) 

When Christy had started seeing Link, however, she had a boyfriend. She had to break the news to Link. Christy could never forget the look of devastation that oozed from Link’s face after she told him. Good thing she told him, though, because when Christy’s boyfriend found out about Link, he pinned the smaller man to the wall and punched him repeatedly. When Christy found Link bleeding helplessly on the floor, she broke up with her football playing boyfriend, and brought him to the emergency room. So, I guess you could say that emergency room visits brought the two together. That’s true love, right there.

They dated from sophomore year of college to senior year of college. He proposed before senior year was even over.

Link got his degree in Industrial Engineering, and Christy got her teaching license. 

Christy’s father never really liked Link. He just thought that Christy could’ve done better. Link was okay looking, but there were men who were much more handsome than him. Plus, Link seemed too weak and frail. Christy’s dad thought that she deserved a strong and manly man. Link was too much of a jokester, too. He just didn’t like Link… But his daughter was in love with him, and that’s all that mattered. All a father can ask for is to have a happy daughter, and Link made her feel special. 

Link had a much more thought out plan when it came to proposing to his soon-to-be-wife, but Link decided to act in the spur of the moment. Christy was gone during the summer with her friends. Their relationship rode on letters, since cell phones weren’t necessarily something that everyone had in the year 2000. Especially not broke college students. The night before Link went with Christy’s parents to pick her up from the airport, he had a little talk with the Whites. He asked them for their blessings to marry her, and they were fine with it. He told them that they were not allowed to tell her for two weeks, because he planned on proposing in two weeks after getting a ring. Everything was very last minute, though, because he realized a few days in advance, that he should sneakily ask for their blessing before Christy came home.

The next day they went to the airport to pick her up. Link had no words when he first saw her again. There she was again. Looking so beautiful and breath-taking. He had forgotten how gorgeous she was over the two months that she was gone. He knew at that exact moment that he needed to make her his fiancee right away. 

That night him and Christy took a romantic walk around her neighborhood. He couldn’t help but to admire her beauty. The whole walk, all he could think about was how that beautiful blonde would one day be his wife. His thoughts must’ve gotten too far, because before he knew it, he was kneeling in front of her on one knee. He couldn’t even remember making the decision to propose right there and then, yet there he was. On one knee. He was in their side yard, not even the front yard. Then he realized, “Oh… I’m doing this…” So he gave a speech that he was already thinking through his head. He held her hand in his, and said, “Christy. I don’t have a ring, but I promise I’ll get you one… But will you marry me?” All he heard was a yes from her as she started crying. Then she said some lies about not even wanting a ring, but Link knew she’d want one. When they went inside that night and Christy told her parents, they just looked at him like “Man. You are so stupid.” But Link didn’t care. He had a beautiful fiancee now. They’ve been happily together ever since then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo. So I'm thinking about also writing an Omegaverse Rhink fic. Would anyone be interested in it?


End file.
